


Home

by annwhite11111



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annwhite11111/pseuds/annwhite11111
Summary: Daryl and the group can't keep running from place to place. Have they finally found a place they can be safe for good? Has Daryl possibly found a partner to match his strength?This takes place after Lori dies but before they run into the governor and his people.This story mentions several Native American tribes. Liberties have been taken with rights and rituals. This is not a culturally accurate story.





	1. Running

HOME

 

This takes place right after Lori dies. But diverges from the original story line.

 

Chapter 1 Running  
Daryl's p.o.v.

Daryl was scouting ahead for somewhere, anywhere, the group could rest for a while. Everyone was on foot a few hundred feet back. They were all counting on him to find somewhere they could rest and recouparate from their recent losses and injuries. 

Up ahead Daryl noticed a cabin. Out front there was a woman working on something, maybe whittling with a knife or something, leaning against a table. She had long black hair flowing in 2 braids down her back, past her hips. Her skin was a light copper color. She was maybe 5'4 tops. Trying not to get distracted Daryl couldn't help but notice her great ass. She wore a white tank top and long dark blue skirt flowing down to her feet. She wore no shoes. He didn't want to scare her but his group needed a place to lay low for a while. He quietly slung his crossbow around his back. Slowly he approached her from behind, hand reaching out in front of him, planning on trying to quietly get her attention without making any noise, so as not to alert any walkers in the area to their prescense. Out of the blue he heard a baby cry, thinking it might be Judith he looked around for the group. 

 

Wynona's p.o.v.

I can't stop thinking about Rebecca and Jason. They were so young. To young really, when all this shit went down. Rebecca had just found out she was pregnant. While happy and excited for her sister and brother in law, Nonny(short for wynona) was extremely scared for her sister. Pregnancy was already difficult enough without adding a zombie apocalypse and no modern medicine to the equation.

STOP, I tell myself. Thinking of them won't bring them back. It also won't provide for the little one your now responsible for.   
I force myself to refocus on the task at hand, arrows.  
I'm making new ones and fixing any old ones that are salvageable. 

Suddenly all the noise in the forest goes quiet. I know there's someone/something coming up behind me. I know it's not a walker because there's no growling coming from it. Nor an animal because the animals in this area always stear clear of the cabin, more afraid of humans than humans are of them.   
No, in my heart I know it's a human, I can feel their gaze on me. I try not to let my body stiffen up to alert the person to the fact that I know their sneaking up on me. All of a sudden baby Jacob cries, bringing my maternal instict up. I quickly grab the bow off the table, notch an arrow in it and turn, all in under a second. 

There's a white man in front of me. Rougly 6 ft, mid 30's to early 40's, light brown hair, clear blue eyes peircing with anger and suprise that I got him in my sights quicker than he could draw on me. He's attractive in a rough, country boy sorta way.

"Keep your hands up and in front of you where I can see them at all times. What are u doing on my land?"

 

I can see in his eyes he's wondering if he can't draw quick enough. "Don't." I say softly but with strength in my voice. I let loose, hitting the tree behind him and have another arrow with him in my sites before he's even done blinking. He touches his left arm that's now bleeding where I intentionally grazed him as a warning not to try anything. He now has a grudging respect in his eyes. 

"What do u want?" I say. 

Before he can speak I hear the click of a safety on a gun to my left. 

"Drop it." I hear an authoritative voice say. 

"Not happening." I say with a smirk. "Let's talk, why are u here and what do u want?"

The man holding the gun on me sighs and says his group only needs a place to rest for a while and possibly a meal if I can spare it. 

Behind the redneck still in my sights I see a group of people coming up. They look beat down and on their last leg. There's a young boy and a tiny baby in his arms standing behind several of the women.   
Don't feel sorry for them I tell myself. But I can feel my resolve start to waiver. 

"What's your name?" I ask the man with his gun still pointing at me. The obvious leader of the group. 

"Rick Grimes" he says. I quickly look at him then back at the redneck in front of my. 

I know that name.   
"What was your occupation before the apocalypse, Rick Grimes?" I ask trying to keep the attitude out of my voice but not completely succeeding.

"I can't see how that matters." He says.   
"Answer the fucking question." I say trying not to let my temper control me. 

"Police officer." He says. I knew I'd heard that name before. 

"If I agree to lower my weapon, will u do the same and come stand in front where I can see u?" I ask. 

He agrees, puts his gun away and come stands next to the redneck. I lower my bow and arrow towards the ground. But not completely trusting these people yet. Especially not the redneck in front of me. Rick might be the leader but country boy is very obviously the most dangerous in the group. 

"Do u know me?" I say to Rick. He shakes his head no. "Eight years ago u helped members of the Apache nation save a little girl from human trafficking. You took a bullet saving her. That was my sister, Rebecca Stalking Wolf. My family owes u a debt I intend to repay. You and yours can stay here for a week to rest and recouparate on the condition that I have your word that none of u and yours will harm me or mine or take anything not freely given. Do I have your word Rick Grimes?" 

Redneck starts rolling his eyes, getting an attitude.   
I'm trying really hard not to shoot this asshole with an arrow but he isn't making it easy. 

"Got a problem, white boy?" I ask him.  
"Yeah, your a dumb bitch if u think u can actually trust anyones word these days." He says with a sneer.

"Your not exactly helping your case asshole." I say.  
"But unlike u I know Rick Grimes here is a man of honor. He told my father he'd save my sister and he did. He doesn't seem the sort to sneak up on unsuspecting women with ill intentions unlike some." I say. 

"Calm down." Rick says to the redneck asshole.  
"We agree to your conditions." Rick says with obvious relief in his voice. 

"Come on inside." I say to the group, while flipping off the redneck glaring at me.   
"Dumb bitch." I hear him mutter.   
I've reached my limit with this mother fucker.   
I turn around ready to kick his hillbilly ass when I see a walker coming right at him from behind. There's no way he'll get it before it bites him. I raise my bow and arrow in a split second aiming right over rednecks left shoulder hitting the walker in the head. 

Daryl's p.o.v.

I can't believe this bitch got the draw on me earlier. She has to be even quicker than me I realize. Dont even understand how she can draw so quick with those big breasts in the way. Damn but she's hot as fuck. After Rick agrees to her terms I can't help but say dumb bitch under my breath while checking out that fine ass of hers.

The woman turns around, anger on her face. Her expression quickly changes as she points and releases at me. I know I won't be able to get out of the way in time but I can at least take the bitch down with me. I aim my gun and pull the trigger as Rick yell "Daryl, no!" The fuck is he yelling at me for I think to myself. I expect it to hit me but instead her arrow goes right past my face. I hear a thump behind me, turning I see that she's nailed a walker to the tree right behind me. He would have bitten me before I could even kill him if she hadn't shot him. Oh fuck I think to myself, I just shot the woman who saved my life.


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realizing his mistake Daryl plans on trying to apologise if the woman doesn't kill him first.

Chapter 2 Introductions  
Nonny's p.o.v.

The second after I raised my arrow and let loose I knew this fucker was gonna make a wrong assumption and try to retaliate. As my arrow nails the Walker to the tree the rednecks shot hits my left shoulder. I scream not at all prepared for the intense pain. I fall to my knees trying not to pass out from the intense pain and sudden blood loss. Another wave of nausea hits me. I'm now on my hands and knees trying to stop the massive blood loss by putting pressure on the wound. But knowing it won't do any good unless I get help soon. I glare at the bastard who shot me before saying "Your dead asshole." 

Rick's p.o.v.

I saw her fall to her knees. She threatened to kill Daryl right before she passed out. Honestly I couldn't blame her. "Goddamn it Daryl, why the fuck did u shoot her, she saved your damn hillbilly ass." 

"I know, shit." Daryl said, obvious regret on his face.   
"FUCK." He screamed. 

"Help me get her inside!" Herschel said to me and Rick. "Maggie, keep pressure on it, Beth grab my surgical kit and lots of rags and gauze." 

The group quickly moved inside barricading the door against anything that might try to get inside. We put her on a bed inside the first bedroom on the right. Herschel ripped her shirt open disregarding her shirt trying to get to the wound quickly to stop her from bleeding out. Then had his girls completely disrobe her.

"Everyone out but u girls." Herschel said. 

 

Daryl's p.o.v.

After we put her on the bed Herschel ripped open her shirt, exposing the wound. I tried not to stare at her body but it was really hard not to. I hadn't seen a body that fine since before the world ended, hell maybe never. She had large beautiful breasts, at least a DD cup, spilling over her white lace bra. Made for a man to grab and suck on while she rode him. Flat toned stomach with hips that flared out. A body like that was made to carry babies. I looked lower and saw she had a tattoo of a stalking wolf on her lower left hip. Disappearing into her white boy shorts. Lol must be a play on her last name, Stalking Wolf. She had sexy thick thighs made to wrap around a man. She had a perfect body. Not twig thin like most woman these days. This girl was healthy. I tried to stop staring but couldn't completely keep my gaze off her body, so I looked at her arms instead. I saw another tat on her right arm. It was the same marine tattoo Merle had. No way could this short little woman be a marine. Must have a male family member, or a past boyfriend in the core or something. Thats when Carol caught me ogling this poor woman's body. I felt like shit. I just shot her while she saved my life and now I'm having sexual thoughts about her as she's passed out fighting for her life. Yeah I'm a fucking asshole. 

Apparently Herschel had seen me checking her out to because he gave me a hard look as he ordered everyone out of the room but his girls. 

I left real quick. Heard a noise from down the hall. I went to check it out. Crossbow up in case it's a walker. I open the last door down the hall surprised and horrified by what I saw. There was a little boy in a blue crib, no more than 6 months old. Oh shit I thought to myself, I done shot this babies mama. 

"Yup!" Said T dog coming up behind me and clapping me on the shoulder.   
"If there's a hell your definitely going there now." He said with a grin. 

Nonny's p.o.v.

The last thing I remember is being shot by that fucking redneck then promising to Merc his bitch ass.

I slowly open my eyes. It's so fucking bright in here.   
I try to move my limbs, surprised by how easy it is. Glad I'm able to move around with apparent ease. I look around and see that asshole sitting in the lazy boy beside my bed, asleep. Comfortable as can be. I have to admit he's pretty fucking hot. That wont stop the ass whooping he's about to get tho. Asshole fucking shot me, he has this coming.

I grab the knife I keep under my pillow. Slowly getting off the bed. I must have made a noise because his eyes opened and got real big as he saw me coming at him with my big hunting knife. I jumped at him with the knife facing towards him. I didn't actually plan on murdering him but scaring a little common sense into him might do him some damn good. Plus it might make him annoy me less in the future if he learned a little respect and fear now. Just a little cut to teach him some manners.

As I land on him he grabs my arms, trying to keep the knife away from his body. I must be weaker than I thought because he easily grabs the knife out of my hand and throws it right into the face of my picture of my grandma on the wall. I see red. He's now on top of me on the bed trying to hold me down. I'm not having it tho. I slam my forehead into his face while screaming. "U stabbed grandma asshole." That's one of the only 2 pics I have left of her. 

He grabs his face as I kick him off of me. He lands hard on the floor in front of my bed. I feel weak suddenly, I look down and see my wound has reopened. "Fuck I scream." I sit back on the bed trying to keep from passing out. What the fuck am I wearing. Some pink little nightgown type thing. "The fuck did you people put on me!" I yell at him.

He looks up at me while still covering his bleeding nose. "U stupid crazy fucking bitch!"he yells at me.

"Watch your mouth sunshine, for I drop kick your bitch ass again." I say to him. "Weak ass mother fucker!" I mumble under my breath. 

I quickly rip off the band-aid and apply some new gauze and medical tape over my wound. By this time he's standing up glaring at me. I flip him off and turn around rummaging through my dresser for something a little less sex kittenish to wear. 

"Turn around." I say.   
He ignores me to concentrated on his bleeding face.  
I don't give a fuck much about modesty, being a marine cures you of that shit real quick. I yank this hidious thing off my body and start wiping off blood from my body with this ugly pink thing they put on me.. I hear a gasp and look at him just staring at me. I flip him off again then start to pull on panties, a bra, then white cut off shorts and a black Marines tank top. 

"Don't u have any fucking modesty woman?" He says to me. I throw a hardback book right at his face, surprised by his quick reflexes as he catches it 2 inches from his face.

"Let's get something straight white boy, I did not invite u people here, y'all practically invaded, now quit being a judgmental little bitch and get the hell out my room before I make u." By now the entire group is at the door having heard us yelling at each other.

A tall African American man starts laughing after seeing the rednecks nose still bleeding.   
"I guess she's definitely a marine if that tiny little woman can drop kick your ass Daryl." Everyone starts laughing while Daryl flips them off. I head towards the door and everyone hurries to get out of my way. I go straight to the babies room. As I go in I see there's another baby in his crib with him. A little girl around the same age. They are giggling and reaching towards each other. I can't keep the smile off my face, it's the cutest thing I've ever seen.

I then head back towards my bedroom where everyone is still giving Daryl a hard time about getting his ass kicked by a girl. I ask everyone to meet me in the living room so we can hash some shit out. 

After most of everyone is seated I see Daryl stalk in and stand by the fireplace. I'm starting to feel really guilty about messing up his face. I stand and go towards him. He quickly backs away and I can't help but laugh with everyone else. "Relax." I smile at him. He slowly takes his hand off his face as I reach to touch his face to see if I broke his nose. He let's me gently touch him. I realize it's not broken and by now the bleeding has stopped. I realize he's actually really good looking now that I have a much closer look. I look in his eyes and see the beginnings of a hard lust. I try to clear my throat because it's now really dry. I walk to the fridge and grab a pack of frozen corn out, walk back and hand it to him. "Here, this should help with the pain." I say. "Thanks." He mumbles, his eyes never leaving mine. I'm suddenly struck hard by lust for this man. Damn.

Daryl's p.o.v.  
I heard the bed Creek and saw that little hellion coming at me with a knife. Damn she looks good I think to myself, barely grabbing her in time before the crazy bitch stabs me. I throw the knife into a wall, she head bashes me in the face then kicks me off of her. Then starts bitching about whatever the fuck she's wearing, tells me to turn around or something. But I'm not really listening to her. She then takes her clothes off right in front of me. I completely forget about my face. This sexy little thing is now naked in front of me. All I can focus on is those big bouncing tits right in front of me. I'm hard as a fucking diamond. Shit. She glances at me as she's pulling the last of her clothes on. Damn she caught me stairing. Not like she can blame me tho with her getting naked right in front of me like that. 

We argue some more tho I honestly have no idea about what. Can't quit thinking about that body of hers.

Suddenly she throws a book at my face I barely catch that shit in time. She seems suprised by my reflexes. Yeah baby, you wanna come check out some of my other reflexes I think to myself. I hear T dogs voice then laughter coming from the doorway. I flip them off. The girl is out the door. She comes back a few minutes later and tells everyone to come in the living room to talk. 

Everyone sits. I stand by the fireplace thinking I should probably stay standing in case this crazy bitch comes at me again. She looks at me then comes towards me. Can't help but back away a bit. Everyone laughs. She smiles. She tells me to relax and touching my face. Says my nose isn't broken. Shes looking me in the eye. Damn she's fucking beautiful. I can feel myself getting hard all over again just looking at her. She goes to the freezer. Brings back a bag, puts it on my face. Her eyes never leave mine. She keeps looking at me like that and im gonna drop this bag, grab her, take her into her room and fuck her for a week. Everyone else be damned.


End file.
